omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot
Character Synopsis Crash was genetically engineered through the use of Cortex and Doctor Nitrus Brio's Evolvo-Ray. Before escaping from Doctor Neo Cortex's island fortress, Crash became romantically attached to a female bandicoot named Tawna, who was another one of Cortex's experiments. Crash's separation from Tawna at the hands of Cortex serves as the primary root of Crash's antagonisation of Cortex. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. Crash has an extremely limited vocabulary, preferring to speak in unintelligible gibberish; the few English words he is capable of speaking include "Whoa!" (which he often exclaims upon being physically harmed), "Nina" and "pancakes". To the ire of his friend Crunch, but the amusement of his sister Coco, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Crash Bandicoot Verse: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Likely on his teens Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force (seen in most of his death animations), Super Speed (via Crash Dash), Enhanced Leap (via Rocket Jump), Crawling, Invulnerability with Aku Aku, Mask Power, Expert Close Combat Fighter, Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted the Cortex Vortex), Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Expert Marksman and Plant Artillery (via Fruit Bazooka), Spinning Attack, Ground Pound (with Body Slam), Sliding (with Slide Attack), Double Jump, Invisibility (with invisibility crate and power-up from Crash Team Racing and Nitro Kart), Forcefield Creation (with power shields), Explosion Manipulation (with bowling bombs, missiles, TNT crates and Nitro crates), Air Manipulation and Tornado Creation (Via Tornado Tops), Time Manipulation/Time Stop (via Time Crate), Gliding (Death Tornado Spin allows Crash to glide for a short amount of time), Freezing, Ice Manipulation (via Ice Mine and Freeze Crate), Energy Manipulation (via Magic Carpet), Possible BFR (via Warp Orb), Resistance to BFR, Possession (via Aku Aku mask), Light Manipulation (via Aku Aku mask), Size Manipulation (can manipulate Mutant's size to store on his pocket), Flight (via Magic Carpet and Jetpack), Attack Reflection (can deflect energy projectiles), Electricity Manipultion (can immobilize enemies in Polar Push), Earth Manipulation, Summoning (can make an anvil fall beneath enemies to crush them) Destructive Abilitiy: Planet Level (Defeated Crunch Bandicoot), Solar System Level '(Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer that can Minimize Planet Earth. The Minimizer is powered by Crystals. Stated that the Crystals can prevent the Catastrophic Solar Flux) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely FTL+ '''movement and reaction speeds (Capable of outrunning and dodging Cortex's Minimizer which is fully capable of reaching planets is mere seconds. Capable of dodging the attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo Lo, who utilizes lightning-based attacks, Capable of dodging N.Tropy's magnetic blast) '''Lifting Ability: Peak Human (Able to lift and throw a person like Cortex with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete crates) Striking Ability:Planet Class '(Physically able to take on Crunch Bandicoot), likely '''Solar System Class '(Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer) '''Durability: Planet Level, likely Solar System Level '(Took hits from a crystal infused Cortex), '''Higher '''With Invicibility Mask 'Stamina: High Range: Melee range, Higher 'with Wumpa Bazooka. 'Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times, clums Other Attributes List of Equipments: * Aku-Aku: is a witch doctor spirit who now lives as a wooden mask who guides Crash,he also give Invulnerability and capable of possesing such as Titans. He can also shrink titans to pocket size. * Jet Pack * Copter Pack * Mecha Suit: '''There are 2 types of suits,The Yellow Suit has an ability to use wumpa fruit as projectile,while the red one uses water gun to defeat Fire users such as Fire Elemental Crunch. * '''Fruit Bazooka * Motorcycle * Space Motorcycle * Magic Carpet * TNT Crate * Invisibility Crate * Time Box Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. * Super Charged Body Slam: Crash jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able turn hurt anyone else near by. * Super Slide: Crash will perform his slide attack, which is faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. * Fruit Bazooka: Crash will summon a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. * Magic Carpet: After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. * Crash Dash: Crash can run more faster than usual with this ability Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Mutants Category:Pilots Category:Naughty Dog Category:Activision Category:Tier 4 Category:Toonforcers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Benders Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Light Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mascots Category:Iconic Characters